


Сказки на ночь

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018





	Сказки на ночь

— Про кого хочешь сказку сегодня?

— Киса!

Миссис Гилл улыбнулась, разгладила складки на одеяле и обвела взглядом стену, завешанную рисунками дочери. Мия любила животных: мультики, игрушки — всё со слониками и собачками, никаких тебе принцесс и кукол Барби. Правда, на рисунке не разберёшь порой, что за зверушка такая — то ли корова, то ли медведь.

И как животные в видении дочки смешивались воедино, так и название было одно на всех. Киса. Киса с хоботом, рогами и плавником. Другие слова Мие почему-то не нравились: повторяла, когда учили, но в итоге упорно называла всех кисами. Миссис Гилл даже к детскому психологу обращалась — он заверил, что это временно и вскоре пройдёт. А до тех пор, мамочка, продолжайте увеличивать словарный запас ребёнка.

Миссис Гилл продолжала. И с упорством не меньшим, чем у дочери, говорила только «кошка» и никак иначе.

— Жила-была кошка, — начала она, собравшись с мыслями, — которая очень любила спать на заборе и постоянно с него падала. 

Мия хихикнула и заёрзала под одеялом в нетерпении. 

— Друзья кошки, утка и поросёнок, подшучивали над ней, но она была очень упрямой. Раз за разом кошка лезла на забор и устраивалась поудобнее. Но стоило ей только закрыть глаза...

...Напереживавшись и насмеявшись вдоволь, Мия наконец заснула. Миссис Гилл аккуратно поцеловала её в лоб, шепнула «спокойной ночи» и тихо вышла из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Она не знала, что через десять минут дочь отправится в мир монстров, прямиком за рогатой-мохнатой кисой в крапинку — то ли коровой, то ли медведем.


End file.
